Weasley is Our Queen
by jojor99
Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch team needs an emergency reserve player. Harry has an idea who would be perfect for the job. Written for SIYE Quidditch Challenge


**Weasley is our Queen**

**August 1994**

Harry was sick of these dreams. Another sleep interrupted by visions of the dark mark he saw at the Quidditch World Cup was not on the top of his list of good things for the summer. He knew it would not be worth trying to go back to sleep, so he decided to head down to the kitchen. He quietly made his way down the crooked steps of The Burrow, trying not to step on the creaky parts of the stairs. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a cup of milk and made his way out of the kitchen into the pleasant night air.

He sat on the wall in the garden as he drank his milk and enjoyed the light breeze and the bright stars in the night sky. Just as he was about to head back inside, he saw a blur moving above the orchard where they played Quidditch. He cursed the fact that he had left his wand upstairs in Ron's bedroom, but still decided to carefully investigate. It didn't take long for him to make his way through the garden to moonlit orchard.

What he saw at the orchard took his breath away. Ginny was flying and he was totally amazed at how well she flew. He'd never seen Ginny fly. None of her brothers ever invited her to play so he had assumed that she didn't like it. What he saw totally changed his mind. Ginny was tearing through the orchard, weaving in and out of trees, looping and rolling.

Harry was very glad that he'd left his broom in the shed the previous evening after they had finished playing. He quickly backtracked and found his Firebolt. As soon as he'd left the shed, he mounted it and flew towards the orchard.

**HGHGHG**

Ginny got the fright of her life when a broom appeared alongside her. She'd snuck out around midnight and had _borrowed_ Fred's broom to have a fly. She was very tempted to use Harry's Firebolt, but decided that she and Harry weren't good enough friends for her to do that. Maybe one day…

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Harry grinning as he flew alongside her. She quickly decided to have a bit of fun and took off through the trees on a course that she knew very well from all of the times she had flown when no one was watching. Once she was clear of the trees, she flew straight up and completed a few loops. Behind her, she could hear Harry's broom and hear his cries of delight as he looped and then rolled behind her.

Harry then overtook her and it was her turn to chase him – the best bit being when Harry climbed high and then dropped straight downwards. She took a big breath and followed him though she did pull up a _lot_ earlier than Harry did.

It was only the fact that the sky to the east started to lighten that caused them to fly to the broom shed and put the brooms away.

"You are a brilliant flier, Ginny," Harry said once they were outside the shed. "Why don't you join us when we play?"

Ginny felt her cheeks flush as he praised her. "No one has ever asked. I gave up asking to join in many years ago. My brothers never thought I'd be good enough."

"They're wrong," Harry replied. "You _have_ to join us when we play next."

"You know, I'd rather not," Ginny said.

"Why in the name of Merlin not?"

"I've been borrowing their brooms and flying them for ages. I'd prefer to surprise them with my flying when I'm ready. It's quite a fun secret to keep from them…and you can't tell them, Harry – please?"

"I won't tell," Harry answered. "But you're such a good flier. It's a shame that you won't join us."

"One day," Ginny said with a grin. "One day."

"Well in the meantime, we've got to do this again," Harry said.

Ginny's smile widened. "That's a brilliant idea."

They walked back into the kitchen together and both headed to the stairs.

"Right, I'm going to get some more sleep," Ginny said, feeling a little reluctant to end her time with Harry. It had been wonderful not feeling shy and awkward around him.

"Is this why you sleep so late?" Harry asked quietly as they walked up the stairs.

Ginny nodded as they stopped at her door.

"Thanks for the fun night," Harry said. "Shall we do this again tonight?"

Ginny nodded. Maybe his Firebolt would be fair game sooner rather than later.

**HGHGHG**

**November 1995**

Harry was enjoying, for the first time in weeks, being in the common room with no homework to do and no lessons to plan for the DA. Umbridge hadn't given him a detention this week and he'd _finally_ caught up with his schoolwork, with Hermione's help. Now it was time to relax…

"Potter! Weasley!" Angelina called from the portrait hole. "I need you…now."

"Seriously?" Ron asked. "She can't want us to train now?"

Harry shrugged. They both stood and followed Angelina out of the portrait hole and to a nearby empty classroom. Inside the classroom were Fred, George, Katie and Alicia. Katie seemed to be sitting a little uncomfortably on one of the desks. Harry and Ron sat on desks across from the twins.

"Right," Angelina announced as she sat on another desk, thus making a rough circle so they could all see each other. "We have a problem. Two Slytherin goons pushed Katie into a wall today – quite hard too…"

"Are you okay, Katie?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey healed me pretty well," Katie answered. "But she said that because the ligaments in my shoulder were torn quite badly, I need to rest it for two weeks and then gradually start moving it."

"Who were they?" Ron asked. "The goons, I mean."

"Crabbe and Goyle," Katie replied.

Ron jumped to his feet and pulled his wand out. "I'm going to get those two overgrown…"

Fred grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Good idea, Ron. We'll be looking for a new Keeper as well as a new Chaser if you do that."

"You can't play?" Harry asked Katie.

Katie shook her head and Angelina growled.

"We need to find a Chaser to fill in," Angelina stated. "I've booked the pitch for tomorrow and I'll put up a sign in the common room when we get back. What I want to know is if you lot have any ideas who would do a good job."

The team sat quietly for a few minutes, each of them running through possible candidates. Harry suddenly sat up. He knew of someone who would be brilliant – Ginny. He was about to announce his idea to the team when he remembered that he'd basically promised not to tell her brothers about her flying skills. He'd have to talk to her first.

"Do you know of someone, Harry?" Alicia asked.

Harry looked around the group. "Maybe. But I need to talk to them first. But if sh…they're keen, I'll make sure they're at the pitch tomorrow."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"I can't say until I talk to them, Ron. I made a promise," Harry answered.

"I hope that whoever it is, can fly well, Harry," Angelina said. "I need you all at the pitch tomorrow to help me choose someone. No detentions Potter."

**HGHGHG**

When Harry and Ron got back to the common room, they found Hermione sitting in front of the fire with Ginny and Neville. Ron plonked himself on the couch next to Hermione. Harry sat in a spare armchair across from Ginny.

"What did Angelina want?" Hermione asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle hurt Katie," Harry answered. "Madam Pomfrey has told her to rest it for a few weeks so we need a new Chaser."

"When is the match?" Hermione asked.

"Three weeks," Ron replied sounding slightly dejected.

Harry gave Ginny a pointed look before he spoke. "We'll find someone, Ron. I know there's a good enough flier around here somewhere."

Ginny stared back at him for a moment and then a small smile crept across her face.

"I hope you're right, Harry," Ron said. "I'd love to know who this person is that you think will do a good job."

Ginny, Hermione and Neville looked at Harry curiously.

"Harry said he's going to talk to someone about trying out but he won't say who," Ron said.

"I promised. You'll know soon enough," Harry said as he quickly glanced at Ginny who was smiling at him.

**HGHGHG**

Ginny hadn't slept well at all. It took her ages to fall asleep and then she had dreamt about playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. Consequently she was awake early. Even though it was a weekend and there were no classes, she decided to get up and head downstairs. Harry's revelation that a new Chaser was needed, even if it was for just one game, had really sparked her interest. From Harry's looks the previous evening, she knew it was her that Harry wanted to try out for the team. And she had decided there and then that it was definitely time to show off her talents.

When she arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, she spied Harry sitting in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, though neither Hermione nor Ron were with him. Ginny walked over and sat across from him, thanking her blessings that their friendship was well and truly past the awkward stage from years earlier. Their night-time flights during the summer before last had helped that.

"You _are_ going to try out, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking at her intently.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Good," Harry said happily.

"I don't have a broom though," Ginny said.

"We'll get down there early and find the best school broom," Harry replied. "You'll be fine. You're a brilliant flier."

"Thanks," Ginny replied. "Do me a favour though? Don't tell my brothers just yet. I want to see their faces when I show up and fly."

Harry grinned.

**HGHGHG**

"They're coming now," Harry yelled from across the pitch.

Ginny and Harry had come straight down to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast and had found a relatively decent broom for Ginny to use. They had then spent nearly an hour flying around the pitch, like they'd done at the Burrow nearly a year and a half previously.

At Harry's words, Ginny flew down to the grass and dismounted the broom. Harry was soon next to her. Together they watched the rest of the Gryffindor team plus a few others walk onto the pitch and head towards them.

"Oi, Gin-Gin!" called Fred.

"What are you doing here?" continued George.

Ginny glanced at Harry and grinned.

"Enjoy messing with them," Harry said.

"Ginny, are you seriously trying out?" Ron asked looking amazed. "Can you fly?"

Ginny grinned at Ron's question. She couldn't wait to show them what she could do.

Ginny walked over to her brothers and gave them her patented helpless look that worked really well when she was little. "I don't know Ron. I thought I'd just hop on and see how I go,"

"Ginny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked. "Mum will not be happy if you get hurt. I don't know if we should let you…"

"_Let me?_" Ginny exclaimed giving Ron a dirty look. "_Let me!_"

Ron backed away from her a little. Ginny was tempted to get her wand out and threaten bat-bogies but was stopped by Angelina whistling.

"Right, those of you trying out – up in the air," Angelina announced. "Five laps of the pitch – go."

Ginny quickly mounted the broom and took off. She'd already completed some laps with Harry before the others arrived, so she just imagined that she was leading Harry and headed off. She didn't know who else was even trying out and that thought didn't even worry her. She knew she could fly well and she just concentrated on doing that.

A few minutes later she landed near Angelina and looked around. There were four others in the air. Two of them were more than half a lap behind her. The others were weaving all over the place looking like they'd never been on a broom before –_maybe they hadn't_. The other two fliers soon landed and Ginny saw Dean Thomas and another burly boy – who she thought was in his sixth year – land near her.

"Nice flying, Ginny," Harry said quietly as he walked past.

"Thanks," she replied as she turned to listen to Angelina's next instruction.

"You three," Angelina said. "Take the Quaffle and pass it between you as you fly up and down the pitch."

Ginny was the first to move and she caught the Quaffle and took off again.

**HGHGHG**

Harry watched Ginny take off with the Quaffle in hand. Dean and the other boy who Harry didn't really know soon followed her. Harry watched as Ginny accurately threw the ball to Dean. He soon felt the presence of a few others around him.

"I take it you're not surprised at Ginny's flying," George said.

"When did this happen?" Fred asked.

Harry grinned at each of the twins and continued to watch Ginny fly.

"Holy Merlin!" Fred exclaimed.

"She shot that through the goal from miles back," George said.

"Even without a keeper…"

"That's brilliant."

Harry was sure that Ginny wouldn't mind giving away her secret now that she had shown off her flying. "She's been taking your brooms and practising with them for years."

"What?" both Fred and George said together.

Ron appeared in front of them looking a little annoyed. "How did she learn to fly? How can she shoot so well? I have to get up there and defend against that," he said pointing to his sister who was currently throwing the ball from an odd angle through one of the goals.

Harry slapped him on the back and laughed. "You'll be fine, Ron. It's only Ginny."

Ron glared at him. "Yes – only Ginny. She'd just love to get one up over one or more of her brothers and now that I've seen her fly…Merlin!"

**HGHGHG**

Ginny walked up from the Quidditch pitch alongside the rest of the Gryffindor team feeling extremely happy. Ron was a little miffed with her as she had shot four goals past him but he also seemed proud of her too. Fred and George had knelt at her feet once she had completed her tryout and had claimed not to be worthy of being her sister as she had flown so well and tricked them as well. Harry was walking beside her, every so often exchanging smiles with her.

She was feeling great. She knew the game against Slytherin would be tough and that the weeks preceding it would be quite dangerous – as Katie's injury had shown.

Ginny couldn't wait.

**HGHGHG**

**Three weeks later**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the team. He was feeling excited about the first match of the year. The weather was cold but it was bright so they wouldn't have to worry about rain. Ron was sitting across from him with an empty plate in front of him and looked like he only had a matter of hours to live. Ginny on the other hand was looking calm and eating normally.

"You all right, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"You need to eat," Ginny said.

Just as Ron was loading his plate, Harry could see Malfoy and his cronies strolling past the Gryffindor table with their chests puffed out. On their chest was a silver badge. Harry could hear his fellow Gryffindors growling as the group of Slytherins walked past.

"Why am I doing this?" Ron asked miserably as he looked at Malfoy. "I'm rubbish."

"You'll be fine, Ron." Harry stated trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Just pretend you're at the Burrow trying to beat Charlie and Bill," Ginny added.

Ron looked as his sister for a moment. A quick smile flashed across his face and then he picked up a bit of toast.

A little later Angelina told the team that they were to head down to the pitch. Harry walked with Ron and Ginny across the Great Hall and as they passed they Slytherin table he took a closer look at the badges that most of the Slytherins were wearing. The badge was shaped like a crown and read:

_Weasley is our King*_

He knew that Ron would not react well to this at all. Ron was nervous enough as it was and there was no way he was going to let Ron see those badges. Harry looked at Ginny and he saw that she too had seen the Slytherin's badges. Her face was furious. She caught his eye and they silently agreed that Ron wouldn't find out what was on the badges and they would do everything they could to help Ron have a good game.

Once they were in the changing rooms and dressed in their Quidditch robes, Angelina gave them a pep talk. She told them about the new Slytherin Beaters – Crabbe and Goyle – causing Fred and George to grin evilly. She then reassured everyone that they were ready to play and ready to beat Slytherin.

Harry saw the Slytherin team waiting for them as they walked out onto the pitch. The silver badges shone on their robes. Malfoy smirked at Harry and tapped the badge on his chest. Harry glared back at him and got ready to fly.

As soon as Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, Harry took off and he soon realised that Malfoy was at his heels.

"Like the badges, Potter," Malfoy yelled.

Harry decided to ignore him and kept flying.

"If I'd known the Weaslette was playing, I would've added her, too," Malfoy added.

Harry kept flying.

"I didn't know that Gryffindor only let players onto the team that need pity," Malfoy continued. "Four Weasleys and you. We're going to kick your arses. I thought getting rid of Bell would be beneficial. The Weaslette has never shown any desire to fly so Gryffindor must be desperate."

Harry abruptly turned in front of Malfoy causing him to weave wildly to avoid him. He looked down and saw Ginny, Angelina and Alicia streaking down the pitch with the Quaffle held in Angelina's arm. He grinned as Ginny scored. "You should probably worry about your flying, Malfoy. Gryffindor seems to be doing just fine."

Malfoy looked down and glowered. Harry took his opportunity to fly away and if Malfoy decided to follow, he'd make it as difficult as possible.

**HGHGHG**

Ginny was ready. She was feeling a range of emotions – nerves at playing her first game, anger at the Slytherins for their badges and determination to do well. She was also a little worried about how Ron would react to the Slytherin's attempts to rile him up. So far Ron hadn't noticed the badges. He was looking nervous still but didn't look like he wanted to run away. Angelina's pep talk seemed to have helped Ron's nervousness.

Before Ginny knew it, she was in the air flying. Ron had dashed away to do his Keeper duties. Fred and George had already lined up a Bludger at Goyle and Crabbe, who were looking a little confused at what they should actually be doing. Harry had flown straight up with Malfoy on his tail. She quickly followed Alicia, who had possession of the Quaffle, and headed towards the Slytherin goals. The opposition Chasers were on their heels so Ginny started weaving from side-to-side to confuse them. Angelina appeared on the other side of Alicia and the ball was passed to her. Alicia swerved and put one of the Slytherin Chasers out of contention for the Quaffle. Ginny dropped slightly below Angelina and soon received the ball. She flew straight at the Keeper, dummied a throw at the centre goal and then shot it through the right one. She could hear her co-Chasers and her fellow Gryffindors cheer after she scored. Lee Jordan's commentary echoed the delight of her housemates. Slytherin then had possession and as she chased them up the pitch she heard singing coming from the Slytherin section of the crowd:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King.**_

Ginny groaned at what she heard but continued chasing Montague and Warrington towards her goals. She glanced at Ron as they closed in on the goal and was a little worried to see him looking towards the green section of the crowd. The singing continued:

"_Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King.**_

"Oh, good Godric," Ginny muttered to herself as they got close to Ron. "Come on, Ron."

Her message must have got to Ron as she saw him turn towards the Quaffle and take a deep breath. Warrington headed straight towards the goal and shot the Quaffle at the left hand side hoop. Ron dived wildly and just got his fingertip to the Quaffle, slightly deflecting it so it missed the goal. Alicia quickly gathered the Quaffle and they set off back the other way.

The game continued at a brisk pace. They were continuously back and forth, and up and down the pitch. Ginny fit in really well with Angelina and Alicia and they played well together. More often than not one of them managed to score while they were at the Slytherin goal. The Slytherin Chasers weren't so accurate at shooting and therefore weren't as good as coming away with points from their visits to the Gryffindor hoops.

Fred and George continued to hammer Crabbe and Goyle with Bludgers which certainly helped their scoring. Crabbe and Goyle managed to hit the Bludgers a few times but more often than not the Bludgers went towards their own teammates which caused Montague and Warrington to yell at them a few times. Harry continued to fly in his usual death defying manner. Malfoy tried to follow him but after face planting into the pitch he seemed to avoid following Harry's dives.

Every so often Ginny heard more _Weasley is our King_ from the Slytherin section of the crowd but it became quieter and less frequent as the game went on.

Gryffindor were up ninety points to forty when a time-out was called. The Gryffindor team gathered near their goalposts.

"What are the Slytherins singing?" Ron asked immediately. "Why am I their king?"

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Harry said immediately.

"Just keep on playing like you have been," Angelina added. "We're doing well."

"What's the score?" Harry asked. "It's hard to keep track of the score flying around like I do."

"We're up by fifty," Alicia stated.

"Have you seen the Snitch at all?" Angelina asked.

"No, not yet. I've been trying to keep Malfoy distracted," Harry answered.

"I saw him fly into the pitch," Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry grinned at her making her stomach swoop a little.

"If you see it, I want you to go for it," Angelina said. "The Slytherin's are getting frustrated, I can tell. We don't want this to go on for too long otherwise it'll get violent."

Harry nodded in reply.

Madam Hooch's whistle stopped the conversation.

**HGHGHG**

Angelina was right. The Slytherins were frustrated and were really taking it out on the Gryffindor team. Harry watched Warrington fly straight into Alicia and then Montague try to take out Angelina. Meanwhile the third Slytherin Chaser was trying to tackle Ron every time the Quaffle was at that end of the pitch. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have more idea what they were expected to do and were trying to belt the Bludgers at every Gryffindor player. Unfortunately for them, Fred and George were much better Beaters and were able to stop the Bludgers from doing too much damage. Malfoy was trying to ram into him as they flew along, but Harry was too fast and too good a flier for Malfoy to do much. All-in-all it looked more like the Muggle game of rugby than Quidditch.

The Slytherin cheer squad kept singing their song and Ron tried not to let it get to him. Unfortunately the Slytherin Chasers did manage to get a few more goals and closed the gap between the scores. Harry knew he'd have to find and catch the Snitch as soon as possible.

Harry flew as fast as he could from one end of the pitch to the other looking intently for the Snitch. He ducked under one Bludger and almost jumped over the other as he flew along. Malfoy seemed more intent on following him than looking for the Snitch. Harry decided to try another Wronski Feint to keep Malfoy distracted. This time though, Malfoy didn't follow and it was while Harry's toes were brushing across the pitch that he spotted the Snitch – about thirty feet above Malfoy. Luckily, Malfoy hadn't seen it, so Harry changed course and flew directly towards Malfoy, who looked a little bewildered at Harry's flight path. Just before Harry flew into him, Malfoy moved, giving a straight path to the Snitch.

Harry grasped the Snitch and looked around. Malfoy was nowhere near him so it had been one of his easiest catches ever. His Gryffindor housemates were cheering and whistling loudly as he flew down to the grass holding the Snitch above his head in victory. Once he had landed he was hugged by the three Chasers and slapped on the back by Fred, George and Ron.

After they had finished celebrating and were heading towards the change rooms Harry felt a hand grab his upper arm hard and viciously turn him around. Malfoy was looking furiously at him with his usual two guards, Crabbe and Goyle, flanking him.

"Who do you think you are? Flying straight at me like that?" Malfoy yelled.

"What?"

"At the end there. You were flying straight at me. You wanted to knock me off my broom. That's foul play, Potter and you're going to pay," Malfoy continued.

"I was going for the Snitch."

"Nice try, Potter," Malfoy snapped.

Harry realised that the rest of his team had turned around and had joined him.

"Your teammates were flying into us," Alicia said.

"That doesn't matter," Malfoy sneered taking a step towards Harry. "Potter was trying to take me out and he's going to pay."

"So let me get this straight, Malfoy," George said. "It's okay for you Slytherins to fly into us but we're not even allowed to fly towards you."

Malfoy responded by shoving George in the shoulder. Fred then motioned to grab at Malfoy but Harry stopped him. Fred turned and glared at Harry but Harry just winked at Fred. He had seen something behind Malfoy.

Malfoy then moved so he was face-to-face with Harry. They glared at each other for a few moments before Malfoy grabbed Harry by the front of his jersey. Malfoy lifted his free hand and clenched his fist. Harry watched him wondering if he'd be able to avoid getting hit when a shadow appeared behind Malfoy and his cronies.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Malfoy quickly let go of Harry and tried to look like he'd done nothing. Crabbe and Goyle had jumped in fright at the sound of the professor's voice.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and glared at Malfoy. "Explain yourself, Mr Malfoy."

"It was Potter's fault," Malfoy said as he pointed at Harry. "He flew straight into me. I was lucky not to fall to the pitch."

"Mr Malfoy, I seem to remember that situation. I was watching Mr Potter en route for the Snitch and he didn't touch you at all," Professor McGonagall stated. "That is no reason for grabbing hold of Mr Potter and threatening him."

"I didn't," Malfoy protested.

"Rubbish," Professor McGonagall said. "Get to my office, Mr Malfoy. You as well, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. We'll sort this out there."

Harry watched Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle trudge across the pitch towards the castle. He turned to his teammates and grinned. "Brilliant."

"I'm pleased to see you're trying to contain that temper, Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "I am very sure that if you had laid just a finger on Malfoy you'd have been banned from Quidditch."

"What?" the whole Gryffindor team gasped.

Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile. "You probably can't see her, but Professor Umbridge is not too far away and is looking for any reason to make your life unpleasant, Potter. If you'd made an attempt to touch one of the Slytherins, you'd have been banned and given numerous detentions."

Harry sighed with relief. He was very glad he'd seen the Professor walking towards him. If he hadn't seen her, he would have most probably retaliated. "You did tell me to be careful, Professor."

"I'm very glad you listened to me, Potter. I want to see that Quidditch Cup in my office again at the end of this year," the Professor said with a smile. "Now, you had better get yourself changed. I'm sure your housemates are waiting to celebrate.

The Professor walked away and they all turned and headed once again towards the changing rooms.

"Thanks for stopping me hitting Malfoy," Fred said to him as they walked.

Harry grinned. "I saw McGonagall coming towards us. I knew Malfoy wouldn't be able to do too much to us."

"Well, thanks again. I'd have hated to miss out on the last couple of Quidditch games of my school life."

Harry slapped Fred on the back and kept walking towards the change room.

**HGHGHG**

Ginny took a while showering after the game. She had thoroughly enjoyed the game and was pleased with how she had played. The physicality of the Slytherin's had disturbed her at first but right at the end of the game she had used it against them. Montague and Warrington had tried to squeeze her between them but she had realised fairly quickly what they were planning and had, at the very last second, braked causing the two Slytherins to collide heavily.

After she had finished changing she made to head up to the castle but as she headed out the door Harry grabbed her hand.

"Wait for me?" he asked her.

Ginny smiled and sat on a bench and watched him as her pulled on a pair of socks that seemed to have snitches on them. As he slowly put his shoes on the rest of the team started to leave.

"Let's go," he said when he was standing. He held his hand out for her to hold.

Ginny grasped his hand and he pulled her up and didn't let go of her hand as they walked through the door and towards the castle. She felt her heart race as they walked hand-in-hand across the grass. She glanced at Harry a couple of times as they walked but it was hard to tell what Harry was thinking.

Soon, Harry slowed down a little and he looked down at her. "You played really well, Ginny. I'm so pleased that you played."

"Thanks."

"How many goals did you end up scoring? I saw the first one. It was brilliant."

"Three."

"Awesome."

They walked silently for a little while but Ginny was pleased that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"I saw you lead Malfoy down to a face plant into the pitch," Ginny said grinning.

Harry grinned at her. "My favourite part of the game. It's always fun to see Malfoy with his face covered in dirt."

Ginny laughed. "I was so pleased Ron didn't react to the Slytherin's song."

Harry nodded. "I think it put him off a bit at the end."

"But you caught the Snitch so it didn't matter too much."

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll give him some confidence for the next game," Harry replied. "Hey, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You played so well. You're just as good as Katie. Do you know if you'll get another game?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Angelina grabbed me at the end of the game and told me I have to keep coming to training for the rest of the year. She said I can be a reserve for the next two games and then she and Alicia won't be here next year so I'll be able to try out for a starting position. Hopefully next year's captain will be happy to have me on the team."

"That's brilliant, Ginny. I'm sure Katie will have you on the team."

"So you think she'll be captain? Not you?"

Harry looked at her though she was crazy. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You'd be great," she answered with a smile.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm more excited that Angelina wants you to keep training with us. I'm so pleased for you."

In a move that totally surprised Ginny, he stopped in the deserted hallway and pulled her into a hug. Ginny relaxed in his arms and took in the scent that was Harry. The soap and shampoo from his shower mixed with the maleness of him and to Ginny it was heavenly. She looked up to his eyes to find him staring intently at her.

**HGHGHG**

"I'm so pleased for you," he said to Ginny. He was really glad that she wasn't being dumped after playing so well. It'd be good to have a reserve who constantly trained with the team. Without really thinking, he stopped walking and pulled her into a hug to show her how happy he was for her.

Having Ginny in his arms was a surprising feeling. For so long he'd found Cho Chang attractive and a few weeks ago he'd have done anything to be with Cho in a similar situation as he was currently in. But having Ginny Weasley in his arms was amazing. She smelled amazing – like treacle tart, flowers and broomsticks all mixed together. He never felt like this when he was close to Cho – and he'd managed to get close to Cho in the DA classes.

He looked down just as she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. How had he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were; actually, how beautiful she was? He was so tempted to lean closer and kiss her. He moved a fraction closer and then stopped. What was he thinking? Ginny was going out with Michael Corner. She was well and truly over that crush she had had on him and wasn't at all interested in him. He couldn't kiss someone else's girlfriend – not a proper kiss, anyway. With that in mind he leaned closer and brushed a kiss on her forehead near her hairline and then stepped back.

**HGHGHG**

Ginny looked at Harry curiously as he stepped away from her. She touched the spot where he'd kissed her and then smiled. It was nice knowing that Harry felt something for her. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't have some feelings for her. She was a little surprised though, as she had seen him mooning over Cho Chang at the DA. Maybe that was a thing of the past. She hoped it was. And after that encounter with Harry she knew that it wouldn't be long before Michael was a thing of the past. She couldn't keep going out with him when she had feelings for Harry. Hermione's advice was good for a bit but she really didn't want to mess with other people's emotions. That wasn't fair at all. It'd be interesting to see what would happen between her and Harry in the future.

They smiled at each other again and then kept walking towards the common room. Harry was humming as they walked.

"Why are you humming that horrible song?" she asked him in dismay when she recognised the tune.

Harry grinned at her. "I've changed the words. It's not horrible now."

"Really?" she asked in amusement.

He nodded

"Can I hear it?"

He laughed. "Sure, but excuse my voice. I'm not that good a singer."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

Harry looked at her slyly and started singing in a not-so-bad voice:

"_Weasley is our Queen _

_She always shoots the Quaffle in_

_Weasley helped us to win_

_Weasley is our Queen."_

He then gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered into the chaotic common room where everyone was celebrating. She laughed and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>* from Order of the Phoenix page 358 Australian hardback edition<em>

_** from Order of the Phoenix pages 360-361Australian hardback edition_

_A/N - this was written for the SIYE Quidditch Challenge._


End file.
